Life in the Strait Jacket
by kellyhopetaylor5
Summary: Some people beilive in love at first sight. But me, I don't beilive in love at all... And this is the story of how all that changed. And how, my protector turned into the killer.
1. Chapter 1

Well, they say..dreams come true. But for me, I feel like I can't I'm bound by a strait jacket.

I lay on my bed. My pink wrinkled pokadot sheets that I'm under provide no warmth. My black hair is greasy... If my water hasn't been shut down I would have washed it a long time ago...my green hazel eyes stare blankley at the wall in front of me. A take a deep breathe.

It'll make it better...I think to myself. It will all be over soon, I hear another voice hiss in my mind. But all I'm thinking about is The suicide I'm about to attempt. I held the knife in my left hand. I sat up against my bed board.

A shed a tiny tear. Buttercup dont do it...a sweet sounding voice said from my mixed twisted mind. I shook my head trying to keep the voice out.

I let another yet another tear escape my eye...

I looked at the small yet sharp knife in my hand. I nodded.

My mind went blank as I watched helpless as my hands took over and the knife jabbed me In the stomach it was hard to count how many times I was doing it..1..2..- I blacked out and my world...everyone ..everything didn't matter as I slipped away into another world.

I woke up. My eyes widened. Why am I alive,this is not what I wanted is all I thought, over and over.

I was in a tiny hospital room. My dad must have found me when he came home.. Who ever saved me wasn't there, "Hello!" A peppy blonde. Blue eyed nurse walked in. "Um..hi." I tried to speak. I was in a hospital gown. I tried to look down to see my stomach ... My blonde nurse led my hand away as if saying.."no you don't want to see"

She sat down next to me,

She cried a little. I sat there in

Pain. Weak. Tired.

"Why?" She suddenly said. "Why what..?" I sadly asked. "Why did you do it..?" The blonde nurse shed 3 tears and wiped them away quickly. I didn't answer... I didn't want to... I didn't need to...

"Who saved me...?" I asked looking at the nurse. And the next two words...changed my life forever.


	2. For better and for worse

The nurse looked down at her knees. Pondering weather she would tell me or not. She took a deep breath and smiled a little. "He said you knew eachother, he was going to everyone's house this morning and deliverpaper he news it was un like you not to answer your door. Then," the nurse took desert breath. "He found you on the ground and quickly called us and then brought you here." the nurse was still looking down so it was hard to understand her words. "Butch..." I whispered... "do you know him?" the nurse looked up. A thousand memories came into my mind of that boy. But I just smiled. "I used to" a smiled. The nurse smiled and stood up. "Well, Sweetie! I think it's time you headed out, back home! Make you're you never hurt yourself again." The nurse said sternly but with care. "Where are your parents?" The nurse questioned on her way out of the tiny hospital room. "He's at home, we don't talk much." I looked down. It was hard for me to talk about. The nurse smiled and walked out. "Maybe it's time I get in touch with Butvh again.." I whispered I blushed a little... Little did I know, my life was about to change for the better and for the worse.


	3. Words

I was back at my house. Out of the tiny hospital again. My stomach still had a bandage around it.  
But...All I could think about was Butch, truth is...we used to know eachother. We where friends in elementary school. But, I'm in high school now... Things are different. Our minds work different. Our eyes see life in a different way.  
Anyway, we stopped talking. Someone told me he had a crush on me...in seventh grade. He would say hi to me and smile. I wanted nothing to do with him. If I had known he would save my life... Well. Enough about my past. I slumped down on my couch. I couldn't sit still. I picked up my home phone. My cell phone broke a while ago...  
I had a missed call...from yesterday. I figured it was my dad. He's on a business trip. So I called the number back. "Hello?" A guys familiar voice answered. "Hello...you called me yesterday..?" I slowly said. "Buttercup..?" He slowly replied. "Yes..." I smiled...I thought I knew who it was. "This is Butch, we went to elementary school together!" Butch said with a peppy tone. "Oh...hey Butch!" I smiled. Like I said before..I thousand memories... And all I said was... "Thank you for saving my life. Thank you so much." "No problem..." He sighed. "Why..wold you do that...your life is perfect.?" He questioned. Inhaling a deep breathe. After a long posse of saying nothing through the old Nokia home phone. He finally said.."well I'd love to talk to you again..soon." Butch said. I inhaled long and hard again. "Sure! But can I ask you something...?" I didn't wait for an answer. I asked. "I know you where delivering papers. But why did you go into my house..?" I inhaled. Deep. Deeper than ever. I closed my eyes. And opened them wide. Very wide. He told me why he was in my house. And what hurts the most...was that I never excepted that from Butch. Or anyone. I dropped the phone...

END OF CHAPTER 3!  
Authors note: hey guys! Kelly here! Thanks so much for being active readers! XD you guys seriously rock! Another chapter up soon! So, what do you guys think..? Why was butch in Buttercups house..? Find out soon!


	4. Build me up

Butch inhaled deeply very deep...deeper than that ocean I had to do that report on! "It all started when we stopped hanging out...I became very obsessed with you. I kept telling myself your the only girl. For me.. So what I was doing...was I was going to watch you sleep.." Butch sounded like he was going to cry. I want to drop the phone, I wanted to scream I wanted to close my open blinds and hide. Forver. But all I said...was, "butch..I'm trying to keep calm." I tried to smile thorough the phone. You see...I've always been kind of a creepy girl. So this...wasn't that weird to me when I got used to it. "Hey butch...I'm not frightend that much by this...you could say I thought..it was cute." I smiled. "Wanna come over some time...?" I smiled and blushed a little. A guy with a weird side has always turned me on. This is what makes me wonder what HAppened between elementary and grade school and now...he used to be so inoocent. Hmmm..anyway!

"Yeah I'd love too! Ill call you later!" Butch stopped crying and by his tone I'm guessing he was happy.

But, it was the I realized...never make a deal with the devil.

Authors note: hey guys! Sorry it's so short! But I hope you love it! I love you guys so much!


	5. The lonely

I hopped into bed. Pulled up my pink bed sheets. And my cozy furry pillow. Looked at my alarm clock..10:30 ...  
Now it's 12:10 ..  
Why can't I sleep..?  
Butch is a stalker...he's a killer..my mind hissed. I tried to ignore it. So hard..I finally fell asleep I think at..12:20.

Little did I know. He was outside my window. He knew my secrets. He knew my life. We was more than your average neighborhood stalker. He was..Butch Jojo. A kind of guy who walks around with a goal. The kind of guy..who says "I get what I want and take it!" Butch jojo... What a charter. Little did I know...he was about to tear me down.. I woke up at 8:45 not to early. Not to late. Promptly got dressed into Abercrombie short shorts. I didn't like to be a slut, but short shorts are fun! I hummed a song I had stuck In my head while I slipped on my green tank top. I sat on my bed. And picked up my iPhone 4. "New text..?" I wondered who would be texting me. I'm not very popular it was a text... 5 actually. It was a blocked number. And it read "count your blessings." And "your protector is your killer" and..."carpet wet with blood" I wanted to rub it off as a joke. I couldn't. I knew soemthing was happening...ever since the hospital,, I've been feeling like I'm being watched...  
Weird...  
New text!  
"Hello. Buttercup. I'm almost at your house.." I dropped my phone. I was so foolish to not call 911. I leaped into the closet. It was walk in, very big. I hid under my old ripped up yellow blanket. I cried a little..not much. But...I was scared.  
I'd never been threatened. I was a scared 18 year old girl. Wishing desperately for my daddy. He hated me..but hell..I wanted him right now. And butch. I wanted a hug from Him right now!  
My bedroom door...I could hea rut opening. A slight snicker...about one million tears fell down my face that second.  
My closet door...now open. And my arm grabbed and pulled out. And a hand over my mouth. I tried to scream and fight..I promise I tried. "Ain't no one gonna care where you are buttercup!" The teen voice with a hint of butch.. No it couldn't be. I passed out...


	6. Love isBlind

I awoke with a terrible head ache.

...It felt like I was on pathment..probably in a garage.

I tried to open my eyes.. I couldn't. Then I remeberd. When he pulled me out of my house..he had put something over my mouth..and it must have gotten in my eyes. It wasn't that they weren't open...it was that..they where open I..was blind. I let it sink it. I felt around and managed to stand up. I heard foot steps and fell down ..I was pushed . "We'll well well." A familiar voice said..it was Butch. "Think twice before you ignore me." "Do you ever think of how much I liked you." I could hear him circling me. "B-bu-Butch.." I whispered. He must have heard me becuase he laughed a little. "Let me go!" I yelled I must have looked stupid..you know not being able to see just looking around looking all stupid feeling around the cold hard ground.

"Not a chance Buttercup, you see..when we where friends..I started to have a slight crush on you..then it became an obsession." "I would have kidnapped you earlier that's why I was in your house." He laughed evily. Even though I couldn't see..I could imagine him..black hair green eyes..laughing at the blind girl with a helpless look on her face. I tried to get up and run..no use. He caught me by the shoulders and threw me into what felt like the wall. I fell down and curled up in the corner. Couldn't see. 'I have to get out of here..' Is all I could think. Little did I know..the real torture hadn't even started ...yet.


	7. Pillow of blood

(Hey guys! This chapter will be very long just saying. Also, keep your mean comments to yourself) ENJOY!

I was balled up in the corner for what seemed like endless time...I couldn't see anything...just darkness. Tears rolling my face, and I was open to anything that could happen. I don't mean open like I wanted it to happen...I mean..open like ..he could do anything to me and I couldn't do a thing about it.

all I needed to hear before I was violently stood up by two strong hands I didn't fight it..all I did was cry. I know it makes me sound weak...but I cried. "Shut up. " I stopped. "Just get up against the wall." A breathed deeply and felt around untill I found the wall.. I stood against it. I felt like my arm was on fire...he laughed evily and I fell to the ground but he yelled at me to stand back up.

My leg felt wet...and it stung..the room went silent and I think he left. I let myself fall to the ground I put my finger on my leg then in my mouth..blood. Then my arm..blood. Then my nose..blood lots of it.

He didn't come back that night..I cried myself to sleep. In that same corner ..my only friend was the darkness. I cursed to myself all night I tried to lick up the blood...my stoumach growled I was starving and thirsty... I fell asleep.

That next morning all I needed to hear was the slightest foot steps and I stood up. I knew if I didn't he could and would cut me again.

My face and arm and legs covered in dry blood. As I stood and heard him flip open what sounded like a lighter. I shut my eyes tight..not like it made a difference ...everything was still dark.

My chest..it felt inflamated and I let myself scream..he laughed and slapped me..he left.

I let myself fall..my skin was burning...I cried so loud..I was hopeful someone would hear me...

No one came.

My chest

Was on fire...

I..I... Didn't know what to do.

I started humming and singing In between crying breaks.

"M-Monster...how should I feel." I quietly sang as my chest bled out...

"Creatures lie here...,Looking..Through the window..." I cried so loud.. I felt the ground and my clothes and everything wet with my blood..my heart slowly stopped...

"YOUR A MONSTER! YOU HEAR ME? A MONSTER!" "AND I WILL FIGHT TO GET AWAY TILL THE DAY I..." "I..." I fell to the ground and my blood was my pillow..I didn't care if he couldn't hear me...

Nothing mattered. Nothing. As my world slipped away..in a twisted way..I wanted this to be the end..

AUTHORS NOTE! Hey guys! Like the chapter? I hope you did! What do you think butch will think when he sees buttercup?


	8. A sight for sore eyes

Butch walked in...to the simple cottage style garage. He had no intentions of killing her..he had no plans of death. He had plans of madness and anger and he didn't mean too...and he..just. When he saw it he broke..

Butch kneeled down next to the barley breathing bloody body.

He inhaled deeply before dropping her and looking at his hands. A crazy expression on his face he stood up "Im..a monster.." He whispered. All he could do was cry. He fell to the floor and balled up in same corner buttercup's story began in.

Butch slapped himself violently crying and punching himself in the face and shoulder and legs and everywhere. He violently cried loudly .he never ment to kill anyone. "IM A MONSTER!" He cried out loud. He punched himself. He slowly looked up at buttercups now lifeless body...she was barley breathing at all. He walked over still crying. So much. He picked her up and ran out the door with her is his arms. Carrying her bridal style.

He bolted down the street. "The hospital isn't far from here!" Butch reassured himself. "It's gonna be ok.." Butch tried to smile at buttercup. Her head was launched back. And her eyes...closed as usall. But she had a eerie feeling to her..."no please don't die.." Butch whispered. He turned the corner of the old dusty street. No cars passed by as it was..2 am. He saw the faint lights of the hospital butch could only think of buttercup...he was a murderer.

Butch bolted Into the door.

"Um hello?" A red young redheaded nurse walked up to Butch. "Yes. This girl needs attention right now! She's bleeding out!" Butch had a look of horror on his face. As buttercups breathing slowed down... A nurse whispered something to another nurse and in a split second a doctor in all white came out with a stretcher and buttercup was placed on it. The nurse asked me to stay behind... So I watched. As buttercup was pulled away on the stretcher down the hall and through the double doors.

...I waited.

...1 hour.

Time: 3:01

...I longed to see her...

4 hours...

Time: 7:46

It was..two days later. I had lost so much weight living on hospital food

And..the hospital chairs were not excatly comfty.

I was waiting for a sign..or a call...or something. ..Then...

They called me in. And what I saw made me feel...SOOO...well. It was so unbelievable.


	9. The way life goes

I dont remember much from that moment..except...when I walked into that tiny hospital room..I saw buttercup. No more dry blood all bandaged up. Under warm hospital covers. Smiling at me. Her dark black hair. Down shoulder length. And suddenly..nothing mattered. Her perfect pink lips..she smiled. I blushed. I stayed half way out of the room.  
"You saved me..?" She smiled she was confused. I slowly walked into the hospital room closer to the black haired beauty. "Yeah.." "I didn't meen to kill you...there's so much hurt in my life..I didn't.." I stopped. I had to cry a little. She gave me a look that said...'it's ok...'  
We just smiled and hugged each other. We cried I wasn't sure if it was happy tears or sad...I don't remember.  
"How about we start over." Buttercup added. Whipping away her tears. We smiled at eachother it was so nice...  
BUTTERCUPS POV.

He might have tried to kill me. But. He was also my protector. All I needed was a protector. My dad never watched out for me.  
Butch...was different. As we looked into each others eyes..I realized.  
This might have started as a nightmare..but now it's a dream.  
"A dream..." I whispered. "What?" Butch looked confused. I looked down. Wide eyed. Thinking. "THIS IS A DREAM!" I shouted. Realizing it.

I jumped out of the hospital bed. I ran out the Double doors. "Come back! Where are you going?" Butch tried to chase after me and grabbed my arm. I broke loose and kept running. Out into the street..  
"STOP!" Butch reached for me...I broke loose..this next moment was like..slow motion. I watched as my feet took over. And I ran in front of a red speeding truck.

I woke up. On my bed. In my green room. Under green covers. "A dream..." I smiled. I stood up. I looked around. My stoumach..healed. My neck..my everything! Healed! "I'm  
Fucking home!" I dropped to my knees and started crying happy tears. I couldn't beilive this.. I..was alive.  
I picked up my version green iPhone and texted a certain boy..the text said 'Boy do I have a story to tell you!' I smiled . I hit send.  
Who knows..maybe this is the start of a great friendship? Hehe.


End file.
